Jet (Avatar: The Last Airbender)
Jet is a teenage rogue who serves as a minor antagonist (sometimes anti-hero) in Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender. His major motivation is a xenophobic hatred of the denizens of the Fire Nation, who stems from a tragedy in his childhood, when the Fire Nation burned down his home and killed his parents. In hatred and delusion, he tries to kill every Fire Nation citizen he can find in order to get whatever vengeance he can get. He was voiced by . Biography Jet first appeared in the episode of the same name where Aang and his friends meet him and his Freedom Fighters. Katara falls head over heels in love with him. Jet attempts to brutally assault a helpless old man, but Sokka manages to stop this move of injustice. He later befriends the gang and later tricks Aang and Katara of waterbending the geysers into the reservoir and flooding a town, in order to kill the Fire Nation soldiers and the innocent people in the village, under the pretense of extinguishing a forest fire. After this, he had paranoia that the Nation was trying to assassinate him and he wanted to destroy the village and "free it." He would have succeeded if Sokka had not warned everyone to evacuate the village on time. When Aang and Katara find out the truth, they fight and defeat him, leaving him frozen to a tree. He later reappears in the Season 2 with his two closest friends from the Freedom Fighters, having understood his errors, as he travels to Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom. He meets Zuko and his uncle Iroh as the two are refugees, and attempts to recruit the disowned prince in his gang but not to avail. Quickly after, he discovers that the two of them are Firebenders and his hatred gets once again the best of him. He challenges Zuko in a fight and tries to force him to firebend, so that he and his uncle would be arrested, but Zuko defeats him using only his sword and Jet is arrested by the Dai Li, the corrupt police of the Earth Kingdom. In the episode "Lake Laogai", Long Feng, the head of the Dai Li, brainwashes Jet and forces him to fight against Aang and his friends. Aang manages to bring Jet back to his senses and he challenges Long Feng, both to protect the escape of Aang and his friends and to get his revenge, but the villain easily defeats him with his powerful Earthbending, leaving him grievously wounded. Jet's death was heavily implied but his ultimate fate remained unclear until the creators confirmed it. This action ultimately redeemed Jet from his mistakes he made in the past. Trivia *Jet uses the very same weapons that one of the Mortal Kombat characters Kabal and Mavado. External links * . * . Navigation Category:Avatar Villains Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Genocidal Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable